1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus which improves viewing angle characteristics and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light emitting display apparatus realizes colors based on the principle whereby holes and electrons respectively emitted from an anode and a cathode recombine in a light emission layer, and has a stacked structure in which a light emission layer is inserted between a pixel electrode, which is the anode, and an opposite electrode, which is the cathode.
Unit pixels of the organic light emitting display apparatus include sub-pixels of red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels, and blue sub-pixels. These three-color sub-pixels are combined to represent desired colors. That is, each sub-pixel includes a light emission layer emitting one of red, green, and blue colors and is disposed between two electrodes. And a color of a unit pixel is represented by a suitable combination of these three-color lights.